Addicted to My Obsession
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Xigbar is stalking Xemnas. Xemnas doesn't appreciate that one bit. M for shonen-ai.


**Addicted to My Obsession**

**A/N: Uh...Probably the creepiest thing I've ever written. But hey, I never write creepy shit, so this would be a first.**

**Summary: Xigbar's obsession with Xemnas is too unhealthy...but the more Xemnas denies him, the more he craves his Superior.**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Xemnas stormed into the Grey Area, his expression deadly. One look and all the members knew.

_Somebody's in deep trouble..._

Cold amber eyes scanned the room, searching for the culprit.

Each member prayed the superior wasn't hunting for them, all except one member.

Number II.

Xemnas's walk was swift, yet dangerous. He could kill. His face was calm with an angry twist, but his body language was saying that tey might have to change their name to Organization XII.

"Number II." Xemnas's voice was like a blade. Smooth, but sharp and dangerous. He stood affront the salt-and-pepper haired man, who was sitting oh so comfortably on the couch.

"What?" He asked almost smugly.

Xemnas pushed Xigbar's back flat against the back of the couch. He placed his knee roughly between Xigbar's legs, his right arm digging nails into the coat of the culprit, his left hand clutching his neck tightly, forcing his head up to be met with serious amber eyes.

Xigbar was a little scared, but excited would more thoroughly explain how he was feeling at this moment.

"Stay out of my room while I am sleeping."

"I wasn't in your-"

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No-"

"SILENCE."

Xigbar just shook his head to answer.

"You _will_ stay out of my room and you _will _stay away from me. Disobey me and the consequences you'll meet may result in your death, _Xigbar_. I don't appreciate being stalked."

Xigbar smiled. The way he growled Xigbar's name turned him on.

Xemnas threw him on the floor. He left the room after that, expecting Xigbar to follow orders.

Xigbar coughed aridly from the sharp pain.

Xig left the room, to his own room. He laid on his bed. The pain stung. He grinned though. Being that close to Xemnas turned him on, and he never had wanted that feeling to end. When Xemnas hurt him, he loved it. He _wanted_ Xemnas to hurt him. He loved Xemnas, everything about him. He was perfect in every way, no flaws. Not one. He knew everything about Xemnas. Every word that came out of Xemnas's mouth made the obsession grow. He liked to watch Xemnas sleep. Xemnas happened to be the heaviest sleeper in all the worlds, nothing would wake him he slept so soundly. He was tempted to have hi way with Xemnas so many nights while watching the Superior sleep, but he never did. He wanted Xemnas awake to experience that. Xemnas was what he lived for. Without Xemnas, there would be nothing to live for. At least not to him.

Xemnas was disgusted. He laid on his large bed, probably the largest bed you'd ever see. The Organization could have nap time on that bed, and there'd STILL be space left over. Xemnas laid on his side. Why would Number II take pleasure in stalking him? He must have lost a bet or something...but what if he didn't? What if Xigbar _liked_ stalking him? How long has he been doing it for? Xemnas shook his head as he stood and paced the room, rubbing his temples to calm himself. This was ridiculous. He sighed. This was real. And quite frankly, it was stressing him out.

Xigbar watched from the thick lining of the ceiling he stood on. Xemnas hadn't noticed him, but he was there, watching. The walls were black and the room was dark, so that helped with the hiding. The thick, red, velvety curtains that matched the bedsheets were also helpful, when he wanted to Watch Xemnas from the ground level.

Xemnas stopped abruptly, as he thought he saw something on the ceiling. He looked up. Nothing. "The stress...it's making me go insane. I need to sleep."

Xigbar hid behind the curtains. _"Yes!"_ he thought _"Go to sleep, my angel of darkness!"_.

Xemnas laid down, closing his eyes.

Once Xigbar was sure he was sleeping, he emerged from his hiding place. He stroked Xemnas's face, running a hand freely down Xemnas's body. He caressed the inside of Xemnas's thighs, moaning a little at how good this felt. He was also aware of how wrong it was, but he didn't care at the current moment. Before he could focus, he was on top of Xemnas, caressing his body.

Xemnas moaned softly. Then it clicked in his mind. He realized what was happening as he opened his eyes. "Xigbar!"

"Well, look who's awake."

Xemnas growled. "Get off of me."

"No. I don't want to."

Xemnas pushed Xigbar off of him, sitting up and drawing his legs in. "What the hell are you doing? I said to stay away from me!"

"But I love you."

"I don't...get out!"

"I don't want to. I love you and I want to be with you, conscious or not."

"Get away from me before I..."

"I like it when you hurt me."

Xemnas was taken aback. "Go away!" Was all he could find himself saying.

Xigbar shook his head. "You're beautiful..." He kissed Xemnas, firmly on the lips.

Xemnas was too shocked to to anything. He found himself kissing back, surrendering at the kiss of his stalker. He rolled over, so Xigbar was on his back as he continued the kiss.

Hands roamed freely, wherever they wanted to go.

Xemnas had no clue what he was doing, but he knew that now, for the moment, this felt right. It was so wrong, but it was right for now.

Soon, the clothes were discarded, naked skin rubbing against naked skin, the friction delicious.

Xigbar was soon pushed into, no preparation envolved. Just raw, hard, and rough. He love dthe pain, drunk on it. There wasn't enough pain to him.

Xemnas moaned at being enclosed in the warmth, even if it was his stalker's. Even if it was another man, and this was so unnatural and incorrect. Even if he knew he couldn't love Xigbar back, but he could pretend to, at least for now. Even if the chances of him beating Xigbar to death tomorrow were through the roof. Even if his rough, harsh thrusts were probably putting the other man in a world of pain. Oh wait...Xigbar likes the pain. Remembering that one fact spurred him on, making him go harder, faster, and stronger then he could even imagine possible. Right at this moment, this moment of intimacy, ecstasy, he couldn't stop. This was so unlike him...but he didn't care.

Xigbar felt his orgasm so close...he didn't want this steaming moment to end, but he found himself releasing, unable to control it a second longer. He panted harshly once his essence had left him.

Xemnas was a close second to have his, spilling inside of his 'lover'. Xemnas pulled out, horrified. What had he just done?


End file.
